La Diosa de la Luna SasuHina One Shot
by MariSu Hyuuga
Summary: El sentimiento de Sasuke no es correspondido por Hinata ¿Por qué?


"La Diosa de la Luna" 

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Naruto" no me pertenecen ni mucho menos, son del señor Kishimoto... Pero como siempre digo... Ya viene navidad y trato de portarme bien para que me traigan a mi Neji-san para mi sollita... juju...

Érase una vez, una chica de mirada triste… En cualquier lugar donde se encontrara, su sola presencia llenaba de luz el lugar más frío y oscuro... Tan frío o tan oscuro como mi propio corazón... Y ella no parecía darse cuenta de que a cada instante me convertía en su esclavo…

Pero aquella chica que se presentó ante mí en esa fría noche, era distinta a todas, la misma Luna parecía tener predilección por ella y por sus hermosos ojos perlados confundidos, que contrastaban con su brillante cabello oscuro; su delicada y bella figura se contorneaba únicamente a la luz de las estrellas, que la envidiaban y la hacían ver como la diosa del cielo nocturno. Ella me había hechizado desde el primer momento en el que volví a encontrarla... Después de tanto tiempo.

Es cierto que nunca le había dado importancia... Pero en el momento en el que miré sus ojos observar los míos, me vi reflejado… No sólo mi imagen, sino mi tristeza, mi soledad... Su aroma cálido y embriagante me hizo enamorarme de esa mujer, enamorarme como un ciego… Tal vez ella necesitaba tanta protección y cariño como yo comenzaba a rogárselo, a gritos, a gritos inaudibles.

Por las noches, sintiéndome solo y miserable como solía serlo, el recuerdo de su sonrisa me fulminaba, haciéndome sentir un enorme vacío si no la tenía cerca, aunque fuera… Cerca… Solamente Cerca. Su mirada triste me hacía amarla aún más…

Más nada podía hacer yo… Nada, ya que ella amaba con locura a otro… Y no amaría a nadie más... Sólo "A él"… Y todos mis esfuerzos resultarían en nada, yo mismo me atormentaba, y continuaba solo, inútilmente solo, mientras observaba su hermosa sonrisa, dedicársela a él… Mi eterno rival... El idiota que no sabía lo que tenía detrás de su espalda… Siempre vigilándolo… Y yo seguiría estúpidamente solo… Sin ella

¿Qué sucedía conmigo cuando me miraba? Mi mundo repentinamente se caía, todo había sido tan pequeño comparado a lo que esa chica me hacía sentir, solo le bastaba una mirada para hacerme sentir débil y vulnerable a cualquier movimiento que hiciera… La vida, definitivamente no estaba completa si no podía tenerla conmigo. Ni siquiera la venganza llenaría un vacío de aquella magnitud.

Muchas noches la espié en sus caminatas nocturnas, hipnotizado, mientras el viento jugaba con sus largos cabellos azulados, y yo tratando de planear su secuestro… Para nunca dejarle escapar de mis brazos jamás y respirar de su aliento; Muchas otras noches pensé olvidarla, dejarla de lado, pero era inútil, no podía, o quizá no quería y era sólo esa chica… Ella cuyo recuerdo me llevaba a mal y hacía mi obsesión tangible, tan tangible como mi corazón acelerado al oír su encantadora voz… Que jamás me llamaría...

La mujer que me había condenado a la locura sin sentido, quién era incapaz de amarme ya que se encontraba igual de perdida que yo… Sólo que no me correspondía a mí. ¿Por qué a él? El imbécil que no sabía apreciar su amor… Y que tenía ojos para otra, jamás la miraría tampoco... ¿Por qué ella continuaba ahí? Y yo... Yo deseaba que me aprisionara en su corazón… Pero simplemente, no existía para ella…

Y ahora, mientras los días suceden a las noches, y las noches a los días, he estado destinado a mirarla simplemente, por siempre, sin poder hablarle de mis sentimientos, de mis deseos… Ni mis pensamientos… Sin poder acercarme a ella y tocar su piel tersa y radiante para adueñarme de ella y de sus caricias. De su corazón. Pero la pequeña señorita no me mirará... Y mi maldito orgullo no me permitiría buscarla, llamarle, intentar… Ya mi vida no encuentra sentido ni salida…

Los días son vanos y solitarios sin su mirada perdida o sus suaves labios, con los que sueño por las noches...Noches amargas, pesadas y eternas con su melancólica imagen grabada en mis pensamientos, las estrellas, las hojas al compás del viento… Parecen murmurarme suave e insistentemente su nombre por lo bajo…  
Hinata… Hinata…

"¿Cuándo podré tenerte finalmente entre mis brazos?"

FIN...


End file.
